Sherlock- A Rock Opera
by JohnTheFishLovesSnuffles
Summary: Based around the The Who's album it's Sherlock's life story pre-Dectectiv-ing. There will be rape, non-con, etc in later chapters. hence the m rating, but not in a lot of detail! May be slash in later chapters! Please, please read and review!
1. Overture

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy.**

**Overture**

It was early spring and John had decided that 221B Baker Street required a bit of a spring clean. He'd, rather hopefully asked Sherlock for his input in such an activity however the consulting detective had snorted, reclined on the sofa and replied, "You spring clean the flat and I'll spring clean my mind palace, deal?" before shutting himself up in the halls of his mind palace before John could respond.

John had sighed and set about starting with the Kitchen. This was followed quite a while later by the front room and the bookcases that had become a mess and overloaded.

It was at this point he'd stumbled across an old scrap book containing old newspaper clippings. But not just any newspaper clippings, they all related to "'Tommy'- the deaf, dumb and blind child." All the clippings were chronologically in order and then alphabetical by paper after that.

John, of course, had heard the legend of Tommy many times during his childhood; both from his parents when they told his he should be grateful he wasn't born trapped like that boy, and the documentation from new reals and papers.

What the doctor struggled to understand was why on earth Sherlock had these clippings on the boy. It wasn't as if it was a fascinating cold case murder, or anything that he assumed would even somewhat engage the brilliant mind of the detective.

John flicked through nonchalantly, for a moment, then put it on the coffee table to ask about later.

Sherlock emerge some while later form his mind palace and instantly spotted the scrapbook, out of place, despite the supposed clean upand felt himself go cold, "John, why's my scrapbook out?"

John reappeared from the Kitchen where he'd been making tea, "Oh, I just wondered why you had it, didn't seem your sort of thing- the mystical healing of a deaf dumb and blind boy."

"On the contrary it is exactly 'my thing'. The scrapbook was in fact my mother's and was passed on to my recently as its rightful owner."

John frowned, "How can something belong to your mothers but you be its rightful owner?"

Sherlock sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell his flatmate eventually, otherwise Mycroft or Mummy would bring it up and John would be angry, so he figured it was best to get it out the way, "The scrapbook is my Mother's however the life inside is my own."

John, understandably, didn't grasp what had been said until moments later, when he stumbled to his chair and gawped like goldfish, "You're…You're 'Tommy', the 'Tommy'…oh why am I not surprised…"

"I can see this is going to take some explaining, finish making your tea, then sit down." Sherlock exasperated before fopping down on to the sofa again and taking a moment to arrange the appropriate files, in the mind palace…


	2. It's a boy

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy.**

**It's A Boy!**

"Ok…well I suppose I'd best start at the beginning, the very beginning…" Sherlock began, "I was born on the 6th January 1981…"

"Ok Mrs Holmes, one more push and then it'll be all over, "The young doctor assured Violet Holmes who was currently writhing and screaming on the hospital bed, clutching ridiculously tightly on to her Husband's hand.

"ARGH!" Mrs Holmes cried as she pushed out her second son.

"It's a boy, Mrs Holmes, It's a boy" The nurse announced as she cut the umbilical cord and carrying the baby over to be cleaned up a little.

"A son." Sherriford Holmes whispered mesmerized.

"A son." Violet whimpered, "Another son…"

The all waited with baited breaths, for the ear splitting cry that came one a baby had filled it's tiny lunges, but it didn't come.

"Is he alright, nurse?" Sherringford asked.

The nurse frowned and inspected the baby then smiled, "Every thing's in order, so I should image you've just got yourselves a quiet one."

Violet and Sherringford both breathed a sigh of relief as their boy was handed to them, "Welcome to the World, Thomas Sherlock Holmes."


	3. 1921

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy.**

**1921…or 1981, to be more accurate**

"However there were great problems within my family that were uncovered, by my father, soon after this…" Sherlock continued.

Violet was stood by young Thomas Sherlock's, who was indeed as very quiet one, looking at her lover on the other side of the room who had climbed up the drain pipe to meet her in her son's nursery.

"It could be such a good year for us, Violet. Bring little Tommy, and young Mycroft if you must, and come with me. You'd be free of all this!" The lover gestured to the grand house.

Violet hesitated and sighed then turned to look at her little son, barely a month old, silent as a mouse.

It was at this point the door to the nursery burst open and Sherringford burst through the door, "A good for you? Ha!" He cried, "This year is going to be a good year for _us_, the Holmes family, with our new addition. Leave now, and never bother my wife again."

"But what if she wants me to bother her?" The lover retorted.

Sherringford laughed, "It doesn't matter, now leave."

"What about the boy?" The lover replied.

"The boy is mine, just look at the mop of dark curls, and the ice blue eyes! You share not an ounce of genetics with this boy!" Sherringford lorded over the younger lover, "And he's so young so I doubt he's able to hear or see anything he could repeat from tonight."

"Fine, but hear me now, your son, will never have the chance to hear or seen such scandalous things, nor say anything about them, again." The lover cackled before there was a clap of thunder and flash of lightening as the lover fled back out the window, from whence he came.

Violet sobbed a little, but then received a firm slap from her husband. She sobbed again then rushed over to her baby and cradled him close, "What about my poor boy?" she murmured.


	4. Amazing Journey

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy.**

**Amazing Journey**

"It wasn't long after that night when they realised I wasn't quite right." Sherlock explained.

"Do you think Thomas is alright, Sherringford?" Violet asked, frowning over her son, four months after her lover had fled Holmes Manor, "He…he doesn't seem like Mycroft was at this age."

"How can you remember? Mycroft hasn't been this age for 6 years!" Sherringford boomed.

Violet shook her head, she hadn't expected her husband to understand that a mother committed every moment of her child's life to memory and _knew_ when something was wrong, instinctively.

She picked her son up and looked into his eyes that seemed very far away, staring aimlessly at something far beyond his mother. There was a loud crash from another room, most likely made by Tommy's brother. Mycroft, when he was this age would have been startled, but this baby just continued to stare far into the distance, occasionally blinking, constantly sparkling with a knowing beyond the baby's years.

Violet frowned, "I'm going to get him checked out." She announced decisively.

"If it'll help you sleep at night, then fine." Sherringford sighed before returning to his paper work, "Now if you don't mind, my dear, please leave as I have a lot of work to do and you swanning around in here with Thomas is not helping."

With that Violet left and went to phone the doctor.

"Of course, you know what the doctor found, 'Tommy- the deaf, dumb and blind boy, discovered' as the Daily Mail put it!" Sherlock summarized.

"Thomas? That's your real name?" John inquired, incredulous.

"Of all the thing I've said so far, _that's_, the thing you focus on!" Sherlock frowned.

"Yeah, well, it's all a bit trippy, finding out I've been living with a legend all this time!" John cried, "Not that your aren't detection skills are legendary, of course…oh, you know what I mean..."

"Shall I continue or do you wish to continue with your incessant babbling?" Sherlock snappend.

"Continue."


	5. Sparks

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy.**

**Sparks**

"Now the next few years were filled with various media hype 'Deaf, Dumb and Blind boy starts nursery', 'Trapped boy starts school', etc., etc., all catalogued in here if you're interested." Sherlock droned monotonously, gesturing to the scrapbook, "However," he added, more excited, "for me, there were only three things that happened between my diagnosis and the age of what I believe was 7; the building of the Mind Palace, my finding of music and my discovery of Pinball.

"Now the mind palace began, well it was more of a bungalow back then, due to the fact of found ways of learning things, sensing things and then cataloguing them with my tongue, nose and fingers. Now disgusting as it may sound, I didn't have much choice. Every detail was committed to memory in the most organised fashion a 5 year old could manage.

"But I had an advantage over other 5 years olds, other people in general, in fact, and that was I was literally trapped in my own head. I know exactly how the inside of my mind, with its wings, corridors, rooms, wardrobes works, faultlessly. No other person, not even Mycroft could manage such a masterpiece as my mind palace because they don't know how their minds work, not like I do. I know where every piece of information is stored, I know how useful every piece of information, I know how deep to bury things, I know so much because of them years enclosed.

"It also means that now I can completely close myself up in my mind in a way no other human can because my eyes, ears and mouth are secondary to my mind. My mind fuels them, not the other way round like every other person on the planet. Hence it all being transport.

"Now the music, that was Mycroft, bless him. When I was six, he was twelve and had just discovered from school, though science was never his strong point, that all sound was vibrations. At this he came home eager, led me the gramophone and placed my hand on the large horn thing. He put on a composition by Bach and I _felt _it! I _felt _every note, every instrument and every little crackle from the needle. And it was _wonderful_. Soon after that, and some research on Mycroft's behalf, I imagine, I was presented with my violin. He'd place it in my hands, on my shoulder, then move my arm so the bow would glide seamlessly over the strings. The vibrations were felt through my jaw and I learned that a good feeling vibration usually meant a good sound had come out. Then I leant to remember the vibrations the Gramophone would make and then I would try and mimic them! Oh it was bliss! I never thanked Mycroft for that savour, because after six years I required more stimulus than my tongue and fingers could provide.

"Now, in my opinion, being a bit of a musical prodigy is a much greater feat than…oh what was the headline…" Sherlock fumbled through the scrapbook, "I knew I deleted it for a good reason…than being a 'Pinball Wizard' but apparently that was the story the papers decided to run with-as ridiculous as 'Hatman and Robin' I find. Anyway after the success of the Violin, Mycroft started to investigate what other things I could use my working and fully functional senses to do.

"One night, when I was 7, Mycroft came home late, I believe, as I obviously had no sense of time. Mycroft informs me he'd spent the night with friends at an arcade, something a Holmes, should never have been seen doing in them days. It was then he discovered a pinball machine and the fact that, despite it consisting largely of flashing lights and sounds, there were subtle vibrations from the ball rocketing round inside. He realised that if I didn't have the distraction of the lights and sounds, those vibrations would speak volumes to me.

"So the next night he took me with him. Got quite a lot of stick from his mates about it, I remember him saying later. Regardless, they set me up at a machine and set it off. The vibrations indeed spoke volumes and I could sense, by tasting the air when the boys surrounding me thought I'd done something good and linked that with the vibration I felt.

"Mycroft persuaded mother and father to get me my own machine so I could play, like the violin, whenever the mood took me.

"So that's how I became a 'Pinball Wizard', as well as a lesser known music prodigy. You see John, when you are only able to really do two things, you will ensure you are the very best at them, it's human instinct- focus on the things you do well, skim over what you can't." Sherlock concluded.

"Amazing…" John breathed.

Sherlock smiled, "Thank you, no one's ever cared to listen to my side of things, let alone declare my memoirs 'amazing'"

John grinned, "Not what they usually say, hey?"

Sherlock laughed, "No, no it's not, but you're hardly run of the mill John Watson."

**A/N- Ok so I realise that the contents of this chapter fits better with the lyrics in 'Amazing Journey' however I'm sticking to the story being largely chronological and in the order of the Album. Just in case anyone wanted to criticise.**


	6. Eyesight to the Blind

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy.**

**Eyesight to the Blind**

"Now, not long after that Mycroft fell in love for the first time…" Sherlock began again.

"Mycroft in love?" John breathed, not believing.

"Oh, yes. The man had to fall in love once then have his heart broken believe sentiment is a disadvantage." Sherlock sighed, slightly disbelieving that it hadn't been obvious to even John's mind.

"Oh…I suppose so."

"Indeed. Now I must have been 8 and Mycroft 14 and Mycroft, though he had a few… 'friends' who served their cause and company for him at school but none of them were worthy of trust, and of this secret, according to a 14 year old Mycroft." Sherlock explained, "So Mycroft confided in a the only person he knew wouldn't steal her or tell anyone."

Mycroft can thundering into his brother Tommy's rooms that even Tommy was aware of the other boy's presence.

"Oh Tommy!" He cried, "Tommy she said yes! I asked her on a date, on Saturday and she said she'd love to! Oh Tommy, if only you could see her! Her face, it would be enough to bring eyesight to even you! And her voice, oh Thomas Sherlock Holmes, the vibrations would be so sweet you wouldn't know what hit you! They'd make you…. So…. uncontrollably want to speak back!" Mycroft gushed, not caring that he sounded like a 12 year old girl talking about Patrick Swayze.

Indeed young Mycroft's girl was not like other girls, she was the local Gypsy woman's daughter fathered by a man on a night where stars were bright and many, the moon high. She had something special about her and though she could not do anything Mycroft claimed she could, even at the tender age of 13; she was beautiful and she did have a smooth and seductive voice that made you want reply and impress her with what you said.

Yes even at that young age, Irene Adler was a wondrous, seductive and beautiful.

"Irene! Irene bloody Alder!" John cried.

"Mycroft did ask if I recognised her." Sherlock conceded.

"I thought he was having a laugh!" John exasperated.

"He was, to be fair, considering that chance of me recognising my brother's first love from a time when I was Deaf, Dumb and Blind." Sherlock sighed, "There's my brother's sense of humour now a days, for you."

"How'd she break his heart?" John asked after a while.

"He never said, I had to deduce it, didn't happen for a while though…" Sherlock trailed of.

"Back to the story then?" John encouraged.

"Indeed."

**A/N- Oooo controversial, no? Irene Alder after both the Holmes Boys? A Gypsy? And I'm not done with her yet!**


	7. Christmas

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy**

**Christmas**

"Now, I'm not you, John Watson, with your blog, however I do feel the need for a bit of usually unnecessary scene building, for the next part." Sherlock admitted.

"Ok…" John allowed wearily.

"Right well, one would assume that when one cannot see, hear or speak, there is no way of dictating time. Years can pass and you'd not know any different, however I soon became aware of when a year had passed, in not what most would call the most conventional way." Sherlock explained, "You see, Christmas is regarded by the Holmes family as a time for a good old family get together, as it is with most families however most _normal_ families don't invite both side of the family all over on the same day.

"The Holmes family, however, do. On the 24th of December, every, alive, Holmes and Walker-although some of the older more eccentric do bring the deceased along in their Urns- descends upon Holmes Manor, London, where I grew up for a massive party. They start arriving from 10 onwards, usually then there's a massive sit down meal that lasts usually from 12 to 2. Then everyone retires to the 3 lounges that are decorated for Christmas, with exception of the Children, anyone under the age of 13, who are sent, or in my case, guided carefully, to the Playroom.

"So Christmas, was noticeable for me. It was impossible to find my way anywhere at all, what with all those people milling about. Mycroft, before he became of age, at least in terms of the Holmes family, used to watch over me, help me and interpret desperate hand gestures. However, from the age 8 I was on my own in the Playroom with complete strangers who didn't understand me.

"Among these strangers was my cousin Kevin Walker, who was 10, at the time." Sherlock concluded.


	8. Cousin Kevin

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy**

**Cousin Kevin**

"Cousin Kevin?" John frowned, having not heard the name before.

"Yes, and believe me that fact he shares his name with a PG Tips chimpanzee, is very telling." Sherlock snorted.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"Come on Cousin Tommy, let's take you for a nice walk, hey?" The lurid Walker boy grinned as he wheeled his cousin out of the playroom to a room nearby. Thomas could always tell when it was time for Cousin Kevin's yearly visit because suddenly the place became over crowded then, after dinner, he'd be in a room where the only smell was the stiff scent of sweat, dirt, and bad, bad body odour. Tommy had always hated that smell, because, not only was it pungent, but what followed was never pleasant either.

"So Tommy what shall we try this year?" Kevin sang, "Well we left out in the cold last year, and the year before that we out your head under the bath taps for as long as we could…hmm…perhaps a cigarette burn on your arm…that would make you're vacant facial expression, change wouldn't it, dear cousin?"

At that Kevin went to the draws in the bureau and pulled out some of his uncle Sherringford's best cigars, "Ooo, you'll never guess what I've found! A Cigar! That'll leave a nice little burn, wont it? Or a rather large one, more to the point?"

"Of course, I had no idea what was happening until my arm felt like it was on fire and I wanted to scream so bad and mouth opened, but obviously no sound came out." Sherlock whispered, as he rolled up his sleeve and showed John the large scar on his left forearm.

"Oh Sherlock." John breathed as he reached out and stroked the scar.

"I was 10 when that happened." Sherlock sighed, "That was the last year it happened to be fair, Mycroft walked in not long after that because one of my younger cousins on the Homes side had gone and said that I'd disappeared and she wanted to see me play pinball. Mycroft just followed the sound of Kevin's cackling"

"I'm…oh…I can't believe…oh Sherlock." John murmured , stroking the scar.

"He never forgave himself for not finding out before then about what Kevin used to do to me. kevin was always so charming, despite his ape like appearance and smell. They all thought we got on. Mycroft never forgave himself for not seeing the truth. That's why he's made himself all seeing, now." Sherlock sobbed.

John moved off his chair and onto Sherlock's sofa and cradled the younger man, "It's alright, you don't have to continue…"

"It's fine… and I want to….I _need _to, John. John. I _need_ to _finally _tell someone." Sherlock snived.

"Ok, ok, in your own time though, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded, "Ok."


	9. The Acid Queen

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy**

**The Acid Queen**

"Right where were we?" Sherlock started after desperately pulling every piece of himself together whilst in John's arms, "Ah yes, I'm afraid it doesn't get better yet., I'm afraid John Watson. You see Mycroft never told anyone of what Cousin Kevin did, not even our parents- though he didn't get away with it either because the moment Mycroft had an ounce of power within the government, and Cousin Kevin least expected it, brother dearest came right form him.

"But what he didn't factor in was Irene Alder. She's not stupid, as I'm sure you're aware John, and she knew the minute he went back in to the 'adults' room, having left me in the capable hands of the young cousin who'd been looking for me and my pinball machine, and clasped her hand a little more lightly than usual, as if seeking reassurance, that something had shaken and disturbed him.

"So she suggested that, not long after my 11th birthday, though it was no odds to me, they take me to visit her mother, who was 'greatly skilled in healing processes and drawing people out of themselves', as I believe she phrased it.

"My family hadn't thought to look for cures before now, but after what he'd seen at Christmas, Mycroft was now very keen to try and help me help myself."

Mycroft lead his brother through a maze of gypsy caravans, stalls and families, gently guided by the hand of Irene Alder on his lower back. Tommy was unsettled, not familiar with the smells and vibrations of this place so Mycroft did his best to calm his brother and rubbing reassuringly on the arm he was holding.

"In here, Myc." Irene instructed, leading the two Holmes boys through a flowing curtain into a tent that preluded a caravan that was larger than any other on the site.

"Mother, darling? I brought my Myc-y and his brother." She drawled.

In response, a woman, slightly older, but almost as attractive as Irene, herself appeared draped in fine robes of rich reds and blues, "Hello, my darlings." She smiled, reminding Mycroft of a snake he once saw on television, about to eat its prey. He'd find later the Irene had inherited that particular quirk of the lips directly, "So this is the boy they all talk about, is it?" She inquired smoothly and she moved forward and stroked a hand across Tommy's face.

Confused, Tommy looked around frantically, not seeing of course, to try and smell, or taste, where this new sensation came from. All he could taste was a pungent floral perfume that stuck, unwelcome there, to his tongue and back of his throat.

"Irene, darling take Myc's money and make him comfortable, I'll take Tommy into the backroom and…take care of him." The older woman smirked.

"What did she do, Sherlock?" John breathed, still holding Sherlock, but deeply, compulsively, captivated by the story his flatmate was telling.

Sherlock chuckled darkly, "Irene had to learn her trade somewhere. Her mother was...a little different in her methods though. Sure, there were whips and handcuffs and stuff, like Irene's, but mostly it was drugs, acid and stuff in syringes and the like. It did what was promised though."

"What cure you? I thought that didn't happen until much later!"

Sherlock sighed, "No, it didn't cure me, but it sure as hell made me much more alive. The drugs in my system and the pleasure pumping in my veins, oh, it was bliss compared to what I was used to, everything was heightened and bright, whereas usually everything was quite, cold and dark…hellish. I was suddenly so much more aware of my body and what it _could, might one day,_ just maybe, _do._"

Irene's mother lead Tommy back out sometime later. Mycroft, though he was unaware exactly what had happened, could see the change in his brother. His usually spaced out and vacant expression was blissful and at peace. His hands were shaking as if excitement was going to consume him. Mycroft half expected his brother to start jumping up and down and giggling, giddily.

"Amazing," Mycroft breathed, "What did you do?"

Irene's mother smirked, "Irene darling, I've no clients for the rest of the day, I can keep an eye on Tommy, why don't you show Mycroft exactly what us alder's do best, you always said you wanted your first one to be special, why not your darling Myc-y, hmm?"

Irene's face light up, but it was a tainted light that did it, "Now, mother? You'd let me use your stuff and everything?"

"If you're ready my darling…" Her mother drawled and she pulled on a cigarette.

"Never more so." Irene confirmed before taking Mycroft Holmes' hand and leading him to her mother's business room.

"Mycroft can out not long later and took me home swiftly. Irene Alder was never mentioned again, until recently, of course." Sherlock summarised, "Mycroft was again ridden with guilt for what he'd failed to notice on my behalf. Hence him being worried, in his own way, about the Alder case and checking I was ok with things that 'has to do with sex', that I wasn't 'alarmed'. You see Alder had names for us after that he was the 'Iceman' because of the way he's shut his blatant feelings for her out. Me, I'm the 'virgin' as rumour has it that my experience that day put me off sex."

"Rumour has it?" John frowned.

"Yes, I was put of sex a little during my time as 'Tommy', but that comes later. As it was _that_ particular experience of sex, didn't, despite my young age." Sherlock explained.

John thought for a moment before speaking softly, "So you're…_into that_ kinda of _thing_?"

"What kinky, binding, pain stuff?" Sherlock replied before thinking for a moment, "I suppose if it was someone who I trusted and who understood me, who I am and was, then I wouldn't be_ opposed _to it I suppose- Only if the other party was interested, of course."

"Oh." Silence fell for a moment, before John spoke again, "But Irene, she was definitely after you this time, she _confessed_ that she _loved_ you."

"No, she still has feelings for my brother, however he's closed that chapter of his life forever, I doubt any amount of exposure to Miss Alder could change that if he didn't want it to, and he didn't want it to. So she became desperate, and decided, subconsciously to take whatever form of Holmes she could get…or thought she could get. No, it's most certainly my brother she wants." Sherlock affirmed.

"Oh." John murmured again, "And you don't want her, I mean if you could trust her, she's got the equipment-"

"No." Sherlock stated, firmly, "There are very few people who I would consider trusting, and _she_, after what she did to my brother, is not, and will never be, one of them."

A small part of John wanted to know who those few people Sherlock would trust with such a thing were, but he decided not to push it, not if he wanted to get to the end of Sherlock's tale, without causing more pain than necessary for his flatmate, his best mate.


	10. Underture

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy**

**Underture**

"Um…John, do you mind if I…take a break? Just for a bit it's just I want a minute or so to get myself together for the next bit." Sherlock muttered, hesitantly.

John nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely, I said you need to do this in your own time. I was getting hungry anyway so I'll gonna call the Chinese, if you don't mind? You want anything?"

John didn't expect a positive answer from the other man so when Sherlock nodded slowly and said, "Just the usual." John was, to say the least a little taken a back.

John place the order and then answered the door, brought the food in and put it onto plates so that if someone walked in they might, momentarily, mistake them for being civil human beings, before setting the food out on the coffee table in front of the sofa. All the time he kept an eye on his flatmate, making sure the usually quiet and enclosed man, wasn't in need of a good old fashioned hug.

They ate in silence for the most part, until John broke it by asking, toward the end of the meal, "I have to admit, I'm a little confused. From what I can tell Mycroft only ever tried he very best for you. So why'd you hate him."

Sherlock looked up at John and grinned genuinely, "I don't hate him; he hates himself and _expects _me to do the same. Now I partly act like I do because I'm never one to intentionally disappoint, but mostly it's because if I went around insisting he hadn't hurt me, been a totally useless brother and he's now my…what's he call himself…oh yes, 'my archenemy', then it'd all be harder for him. It's easier for him to live with himself if he thinks I hate him, so I'm uncooperative, stubborn and tease him, all for his own good. The fact I enjoy it is just a bonus."

John laughed, "Oh I knew there was kind and affectionate Sherlock underneath somewhere!"

Sherlock laughed as well, properly laughed, like that time on their first case after they'd just cased a cab halfway across London to no avail, at least that's what they'd thought at the time.

And John suddenly realised that he didn't see that Sherlock enough, yet he desperately wanted to.

Slowly the laughter pattered out and they finished their meals. John cleared the plates away then returned to the sofa where Sherlock leaned on him and whispered, "I think I'm ready."

John nodded, "Ok."

**A/N- Please Please read and review- I've had a fair few people follow and a couple favourite but I want to **_**really**_** hear what you think! And I really would **_**love**_** to get some real feedback on this.**


	11. Do you think it's alright

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy**

**Do you think it's alright?**

"My parent's never really coped well with having me as their son, they'd hoped that they'd have sons and/or daughter's that would help their families move up the political and just generally upper class, food chain, seeing as that had been the sole purpose of their marriage in the first place. What they got from me was a virtual vegtable." Sherlock started, "So often they'd leave Mycroft and me in the 'care' of a family member. More often than not, it was Uncle Ernie, of my mother's side, because he was a useless alcoholic slob who had nothing better to do than come to Holmes Manor on the pretence of watching Mycroft and I but actually drink the house out of alcohol."

"So you know where everything is, yes?" Violet Holmes checked with her brother and she pulled her shawl around her body and applied some lipstick in the hallway mirror. Ernie grunted and traipsed himself, and his dirt, through to the lounge to see his two nephews sat on the sofa, one reading, the other staring off into space, usual. Ernie grunted again and sat down on the sofa, turning the television on as he went.

"We're off, Ernest, we'll be back well after midnight so don't let the boys wait up, will you?" Violet called, before the door slammed shut. Ernie grunted again, "Alright, I've seen you two, now bugger off and do whatever you posh kids do."

Mycroft put closed his book and nodded to his Uncle, before leading his brother out of the room and to his Pinball machine, glad to be away from the vile man.

Mycroft set his brother up and let him play, while he sat on his brother's bed and continued to read his book on politics.

Every time his parent's went out was the same, he and his brother would stay here until 11pm at which time, Mycroft would guide his brother into his pyjamas and then into bed before making his way to his own. He parent's would be better off, as would their alcohol supply, if they just left Mycroft in charge while they went out.

"What a disgusting man." John muttered, "Leaving you and Mycroft to your own devices."

Sherlock smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, not everyone has a caretaker complex like yourself, John. And besides you haven't heard the worst of it."

"There's more?" John asked, shocked.

Sherlock nodded and pushed his hair back from his face, "Oh yes."


	12. Uncle Ernie

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy**

**Uncle Ernie**

"You see, people are drunks for a reason, as I'm sure you know, what with your sister, and with Uncle Ernie it was that he was a sex crazed man who was sex depraved, so used the alcohol to try and distract himself." Sherlock clarified, "So when was 13 and Mycroft 19, Mother and Father were out _with_ Mycroft to get him introduced to important people within the British Government to get him a job, and Uncle Ernie was left alone with me…"

"Oh god, no!" John gasped.

"Right, we're off, Ernie." Violet called as she straightened Mycroft's tie and smiled at her darling boy, all grown up and heading into Government, if tonight went well.

"Alright Vi, have a _lovely _night." Ernie drawled, trying his best to sound a little drunk, as usual, despite being the most sober he'd been in years. He'd only had 2 whiskey's to take the edge off.

"We will, and thank you."

"It's quite alright." Ernie reassured before eying up the boy on the sofa.

Then the door slammed and Ernie was up on his feet and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and guided him to the boy's bedroom.

"I'm so glad you can't see or hear me." Uncle Ernie chuckled as he lay the boy down on the bed and started to undo the clothes, "It always makes things a little easier, I have to say!"

Once Ernie had Tommy's clothes off, he set about getting his own off as quickly as possible, whilst admiring the slim, pale and blemish free, body before him, so perfect, "I can see you're a lovely specimen, best I've had, I should imagine, I hope you don't spoil me for others though…" Ernie remarked and he stroked up and down the boy's body.

"And if you don't mind, I'd like leave it there." Sherlock said abruptly, while John could heard the tears forming in his flatmates voice, so merely nodded and stroked his hair, as he continued to hold him.

"He was so vicious and controlling." Sherlock whisper eventually, "I felt sick, not like with Mrs Alder, but that might have been the drugs. It was all for his own gain, he pleasured himself from my body, leaving me in pain and not caring in the slightest, at least Mrs Alder cared for my feelings too."

John nodded again and continued to file his fingers through Sherlock's curls, soothingly, encouraging his flatmate to get it all off his chest, just let it out.

"Once I was cured and I understood what he'd done, I decided I never ever wanted anything that even mildly resembled _that_ again." He confessed, "I shut myself off from feeling the need for _that _for so long, but I think I want it again now John. I want it but I want it with love, like what you look for in those girls, and Myc wanted with Irene and like the whole fucking world seems to look for. I just want to prove that he didn't spoil _me_. Do you understand, John? I want to be the one thing people assume I'm not, just with one person, I want to be totally human, I want it more than any case or triple bloody suicide with only one note, or than I wanted the cure."

John sighed, "I know Sherlock, I want that too one day, I guess we'll give wait until our ship comes in and we've the courage to board it, hey? But maybe if you were a little less…sharp with everyone, maybe a little softer, so that one person might see that you're human sometimes, it might come sooner, hmm?"

Sherlock exhaled slowly, "But I know who I want, John,-no I'm not telling you, you have to work it out for yourself- and I've tried, I'm _trying,_…being a bit more _human_ but they just don't seem to understand."

"They'll get there eventually, I'm sure. I know you're not good at it, but you'll just have to be patient." John reassured.

Sherlock laughed shortly and rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"Onward?" John inquired.

"Yeah, it gets better from here." Sherlock agreed, before adding under his breath, "For the most part."

**A/N- Well, will John **_**ever**_** work it out **_**who**_** it is? Just thought I'd let you know that I hadn't meant for it to turn a little slashy but with these two, on a sofa, Sherlock pouring his heart out? It was going to happen!**

**Also to get a better look at the new cover, which is quite spectacular, go to my deviantart 'JohntheFishLovesCurt'.**


	13. Pinball Wizard

**Pinball Wizard**

"I did gain something, well sort of, from that night though. You see, after he'd had his fun dear old Uncle Ernie hadn't a clue what to do with me so he clothed me back up then lead me over to my Pinball machine." Established Sherlock, "So as he got himself clothed and got rid of the evidence of what he'd done to his sister's son, I played, perhaps not as well as usual due to how shaken I was, but it was mostly instinct, playing, I mean, anyway. Once he was all sorted out he got himself some of my parents alcohol and sat on my bed, watching and admiring, mostly. It was only then that he realised I'd got quite a magnificent score, if I do say so myself. Now being alcoholic, and quite fond of sex, meant that he was quite low cash, therefore always had his eyes open for money spinning deals. A Pinball Wizard was exactly that."

"Was everything alright, Ernie? Did Tommy behave himself?" Violet called out as she, her husband and oldest son got back in just past 1am.

Ernie snorted awake and it took a while to come to his senses and for what his sister had said to sink in, "Huh, oh yeah. Urgh." He groaned from the sofa, "The boys was good as gold," he smirked before remembering he wanted to ask his sister something, "Hey, Vi, I know it must be tough on you and old Sherry sometimes to have to go out to get away from him so I was wondering whether you'd like me to take him out, once or twice a week?"

Sherringford waved his hand at his brother in law before Violet could reply, "You're more thatn bloody welcome to the boy."

Mycroft felt sick, he knew something was up but what he was yet to decided. Instead he went into his brother's room and checked on him. Tommy was stood at the machine as usual, pinging the little ball about like nobody's business. Mycroft frowned, he'd have to check his CCTV that he'd set up later.

"From then on Uncle Ernie took me out every Friday and Saturday night, down the local arcade. He'd fill the machine with whatever he had, I'd play, he'd take the winnings." Sherlock made clear, "After a while, we started to draw crowds, who were all so impressed with how good the local freak was. Then the press found out and Uncle Ernie got more money, got more drunk until he couldn't take me anymore. He died not long after from liver failure."

"And he didn't try...you know, it one again?" John inquired.

"No. the money was more useful and Mycroft scared him off." Sherlock reassured.


	14. There's a doctor

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy**

**There's a Doctor**

"I think I must have been 14 when Mycroft found out about the Doctor in the village." Sherlock sighed, getting a little tired, but they were nearing the end of the story now.

"Mother, Father, I think I've found someone who can cure our Tommy." Mycroft cried as he burst through into his father's study, "Mr Canbell, at work's, wife was blind for as long as she'd lived but then she saw this doctor and was cured! Now if the doctor could just do that one thing for Tommy, thing's would be so much easier for him, don't you think'd be worth a try? Mother? Father?"

"Oh." His mother breathed, faintly, obviously overwhelmed at the thought of 'baby boy' being able to look straight at her and _see_ her for the first time.

Even Sherringford looked intrigued at the prospect, though he feigned disinterest, "Hmm, sound's interesting, Mycroft, get your brother an appointment with him sometime this week, though not Thursday or Friday as I have very important meeting's then."

Mycroft nodded solemnly, "Yes Father, Mother." Before quickly exiting the room, then practically running to check on his brother who was playing his violin, perfectly as usual, in his room. If you didn't know him, by the way he stood by the window, wrapped in his own little musical world, you'd think him perfectly normal.

Imagine if he was, Mycroft dared to wonder.


	15. Go to the Mirror

**Go to the Mirror Boy**

"So on the Wednesday the Holmes family descended on the little surgery in the little village outside London."

Mycroft guided his brother from the car to the surgery, where his mother and father already were knocking on the door.

The door was opened and a tall, slim, grey haired man, with large glasses that made his eyes resembled that of a bug's, greeted then and lead them into his examination room. It wasn't like other doctor's surgeries that Mycroft had been in, there was a large amount of oversized mirrors, head phones, and instruments that are designed to probe the mouth and throat.

"Well, I was wondering how long it would be until the infamous Thomas Holmes turned up on my doorstep." The doctor smiled before indicating that Mycroft should set his brother down on the examination bench, "Now how old is Tommy now?"

"14." His mother answered as she stroked Tommy's arm soothingly.

"And you say he's been completely unresponsive for all that time?" The doctor inquired frowning as he took some notes.

"Absolutely. Well, he responds to vibrations, smells, taste and touch, obviously." Violet confirmed.

The doctor frowned deeper, then stood, "Mycroft, is it? Could you lead your brother over to these head phones, please?"

Mycroft complied and the doctor put the head phones on to Tommy then turned on the music. At first, they were informed; he would play some classical, then some hip-hop, then some softer rock music and finish with some loud heavy rock.

They all analysed as to how Tommy would react to each type of music, the doctor taking detailed notes.

"Well, interesting. You see, Tommy, does react to the vibrations through his ears, meaning he has ear drums that are in perfect condition. This suggests that what is wrong with the boy is an inner block of some kind." The doctor explained, stroking his chin, "Perhaps we should try something else." He suggested reaching for some different coloured torches.

The doctor turned them on and waved them in front of Tommy's eyes, each colour individually then some combinations of the colours. Mycroft watched as his brother's pupil's reacted to the light and slightly followed it. The doctor nodded a little then moved for the instruments that would penetrate the mouth and throat(A/N-teehee, I'm so immature). The doctor nodded again, after he'd found whatever he'd been looking for, "Definitely an internal block of some kind…Would you mind if I tried something, just for my own curiosity?"

Mycroft stiffened, he'd seen first-hand what some people would do to his brother 'just for their own curiosity'. The doctor noticed, and patted Mycroft reassuringly on the back, but didn't say anything.

Sherringford shrugged, "Certainly."

"Marvellous, Mycroft could you stand your brother in front of this mirror?" The doctor said, gesturing to the largest one in the room. Mycroft did as he was told, frowning in confusion.

But the moment his brother's eyes light up, as he stood in front of the mirror. Mycroft felt the biggest weight lifted off him.

"And that's when I first saw." Sherlock finished, "It was perhaps the most unsettling thing ever; looking and _seeing_, this lanky dark haired boy, scruffy looking boy with wide eyes, and _knowing_ that _that_ person, _that _boy, is _you._ Then slowly, I began to see those around me, in my peripheral vision, and the room I was in. it didn't take long to work out who each of them were and what I was doing, they each wore distinct clues, the sort other's wouldn't have noticed, but because I was seeing for the first time, I made sure I saw _everything_ and made links to things I already knew."

"And you've just expanded that ever since," John breathed, amazed.

"Exactly! Very good, John." Sherlock praised, "However I wasn't cured yet, you see, every time I turned away from the mirror, every time looked away from myself or tried to respond, I was blind and deaf again. No not cured, not just _yet_."

**A/N-sorry about my not quite as good as it used to be, uploading! I bet you lot used to be able to set an alarm to the email arriving about this, didn't you?**

**Well I've been busy with school and exams and stuff to do with Guiding.**

**Please Share love with a review!**


	16. Tommy, can you hear me?

**Tommy Can You Hear Me?**

"Mother noticed almost as quickly as Mycroft that I was responding to the world for the first time." Sherlock started.

Violet watched her boy as his eyes began to _see_, and sounds seemed to affect him and rushed over to him and encompassed him, "Oh Tommy! Can you hear me, Tommy? It's your mother!" She cried and she pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes again that seemed to have glazed over again, "Tommy? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Tommy made no response and continued to look lost. Violet moved away and notice that Tommy's eyes began to see again and gaze happily at his own reflection. She frowned, "What's happening doctor? Why can he only see when he's looking at himself? What won't he respond?"

The doctor shook his head and frowned, "I have no idea, it's truly fascinating though!"

Violet felt anger rise, "What kind of doctor are you? You cured Mycroft's college's wife, why can't you cure Tommy?"

"Because what is wrong with him is not medical. The inner block he has is clearly, as shown by his reaction the mirror, something far beyond what anyone understandings."

Violet rushed back over to her son, "Tommy? Can you hear me? Tommy? Tommy?"

To Be continued….


	17. Smash the Mirror

**Smash the mirror!**

Violet felt her anger rise again as her son continued to fail to respond, yet he could obviously see his own reflection, "Do don't answer me, you don't _look _at me but instead you just stand there and stare quite happily at your own reflection, hmm?" She muttered under her breath as she circled her son, as her frustration grew. She'd been so caring and patient, yet he wouldn't even acknowledge her, and now she was at the end of her tether.

"Darling? What are you doing?" Sherringford inquired, at a loss to his wife's odd behaviour.

"You're shaking a bit, aren't you, Tommy? Can you not see or hear me, but feel my temper rise?" She breathed in the boy's ear.

"Darling step away from Tommy." Sherringford insisted, but his wife paid no head.

"What happens if I smash your precious mirror and reflection, hmm?" Violet threatened.

"Violet!" Sherringford cried, but he was too late, because his wife had shoved their youngest son, full force, through the large mirror he gazed into.

For Mycroft it all seemed to happen in slow motion as his brother fell though the mirror, face alarmed and confused. Then the glass shattered, but not how glass would usually shatter. Usually is would stab and wound his brother and fly everywhere, possibly getting his mother, father or himself. Instead it appeared to flutter to the ground like leaves in the autumn and land so close to, but not quite touching, his brother, as he lay splayed on the floor of the surgery.

"I can remember opening my eyes and gasping at the clarity of it all." Sherlock reminisced, "The images I'd seen in the mirror when gazing at myself where like watching a grainy image in comparison to the HD I was experiencing, then. I could feel the eyes of everyone watching me, waiting for me to say something, or do something, but there was _so much_.

"Eventually I looked to my mother and tried to manipulate my mouth and voice to mimic the vibrations I'd heard before. I failed miserably for the first 7 attempts but no-one seemed to care all too greatly as I was suddenly rather crowded as they cooed and examined me."

"What was it?" John asked, "Your first word?"

"Oh, nothing interesting." Sherlock glossed over.

"I'm interested." The older man insisted.

"Fine, it was sensation."

"Really?" John inquired, disbelieving.

"Yes, because I was a word that I'd hear many a time and was very familiar with the easy vibrations of it. Also, it was what I was experiencing." Sherlock snapped.

"But that's so eloquent! Mine was 'Da'! Not even a full word really!" John cried.

"You forget that I had so much longer than you to choose my word, to be 'eloquent' and for it to mean something." Sherlock rolled his eyes.


	18. Sensation & Miracle Cure

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy**

**Sensation and Miracle Cure**

"Now it doesn't take a simpleton to realise that the press, who had hounded the whole of my life so far, would decide to step it up a gear now I was cured- they wanted to get their money's worth of their star attraction before I couldn't spin them money anymore." Sherlock sneered.

"Yeah I remember that. My sister collected them, fascinated she was so she got every "Tommy-The Curse to Cure", "Deaf, Dumb and Blind- the whole story", etc. under the bloody sun." John moaned.

"What about you? What did you think of it all?" Sherlock inquired tentatively.

John thought for a moment as he flicked through the folder that had started tonight's storytelling, "I wasn't interested really. It felt wrong to become so involved with someone who'd had no choice in the matter of their life being splashed across the pages of every newspaper. People like singers, royalty and MP's, it comes with the territory, but all you did was be born and 'cursed', it just didn't seem right. So while I was aware of it- it was hard not to be with my sister gawking so elegantly, as well as a few of my friends- but I never invested myself in it and ignored it all for the most part."

John looked up to see tears forming a little in Sherlock's eyes, "Sorry we you expecting one of my usual ego-boosting comments?"

Sherlock shook his head and tried to compose himself, "No…well, yes…everyone else who I've told has turned out to be some freaky admirer-like Molly- and it just gets a bit annoying."

John frowned, "I don't understand what you're saying, why you're upset?"

Sherlock shook his head again, "I'm not upset. I'm… I'm…"

John reached for his hands and held them in his own, "It's alright, I get that sentiment and emotions aren't your thing, take your time."

Sherlock looked at his hands, safe in John's, and smiled lightly, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed, I guess. Not that I ever guess, but, to hear someone _finally_ say what I've always, deep-down wanted someone to say- that although they want to hear about my past, they're more interested in who I am now- for _so long_…it's just a lot to comprehend, like that first time I saw and hear."

John squeezed Sherlock's hand, unsure he had any clue what he should say to such honesty.

"Umm, I'm sorry?" John tried eventually.

Sherlock looked up quickly, "No, don't say that."

Frowning John asked, "What would you rather I say?"

Sherlock lowered his head and muttered so John couldn't hear, "That you need me, like I seem to need you."

"What was that, I missed it?" John inquired, stroking Sherlock's hand.

"Nothing, I'll just carry on with the story, if that's convenient? It gets quite good for a while." Sherlock evaded.

John looked unconvinced but sighed, "Ok, go ahead."

**A/N- I am so very sorry for this ridiculous delay in updating, I had a case of writers block followed by a requirement of demanding revision! I really am sorry! I hope you enjoyed this though and tell me about it in a review!**


	19. Sally Simpson

**A/N- I was listening to Tommy-the rock opera and had the idea for this, my first really chaptered story that I've uploaded. I'm not planning on sticking as religiously to the story of the album as the first few chapters will suggest as the later songs on the album don't really fit with the plan I have for this story and getting it to fit with the known story of Sherlock's life before Study in Pink.**

**Sherlock's story telling it set sometime after the Scandal in Belgravia but before the Reichbach Fall I imagine.**

**If you're not aware of Tommy by The Who, then I serious suggest you check it out!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own Sherlock or Tommy.**

**Sally Simpson**

"Now this bit will make you laugh." Sherlock chuckled, "Now I was an internationally recognised miracle, I was toured around the country, earning the Holmes estate no end of money, of course, telling my millions of idiot 'admirers' of my story.

"As I'm sure you remember, I gained myself a bit of a cult following, or people who would block their senses for days on end, focusing on the sensation of vibrations, taste and smell. All a bit odd if you ask me. However there is one concert I could never forget." Sherlock grinned.

A young Sally Donavan jumped up and down, beside her father, who was cleaning his rolls Royce, "Please father, please? I just want to see him, just this once, please father."

Her father straightened up and used the fact he was considerably taller than her, as an advantage in intimidating her to obey him, "No Sally, absolutely not. I forbid you go to such a unorthodox…thing!" He cried.

Sally felt tears well in her eyes so ran back inside, to her room, where the walls were covered in images and newspaper cuttings of 'the new messiah' as they were calling him.

Her mother had heard Sally running inside and had followed her daughter up to her room to find her curled up on her bed sobbing, "Oh never mind, my darling. You'll be whatever you shall be, whether you go to this concert or not."

Sally ignored her mother's nonsense rambling and waited for her to leave her alone before running to her wardrobe and picking out her best clothes and putting them on.

When it became dark Sally snuck out and caught the night bus to the concert hall in the nearby city, where Tommy would be.

The concert hall was already buzzing by the time the young Sally arrived but being young and small she managed the wiggle her way through the crowds to the front and grab the last seat on the front row. There were some gospel singers on the stage, but they held no interest for Sally so she smiled sweetly to those around her and chewed her fingers and nails in anticipation for the main event.

Soon enough though a man in a blazer bounced onto the stage and cried out "Here we go!"

At which point the crowd, who'd been somewhat docile until now, jumped up from their seats and crammed their way forward, so little Sally was crushed against the front of the stage.

But it didn't matter because above her, stood _him._ The messiah, the miracle, the one man Sally thought she could love. She was so close, it she could touch him.

Then she couldn't contain herself anymore. She jumped up onto the stage and reached out…

But all she managed was a brush of his cheek before a uniformed man threw her back of the stage, into the audience again, causing her left cheek to get caught on something sharp and be slashed open.

She landed much further back from the stage than she had started so tried to make her way back to the front, taking advantage of being quite small and young.

But the crowd all suddenly shifted back causing young Sally to be crushed underneath the shifting crowd. She cried out but no-one could hear her over Tommy's preaching and the crowds adoring calls. In the end she just curled herself up as small as possible, waiting for it all to die down, taking as much comfort as possible in Tommy's voice floating to her ears.

Eventually the thing wrapped up and people to file out, the ambulance people spotted her and carried her out, fixed her up and returned her home.

Her mother and father met her at the door, a deep set frown in her father's features.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Her father scolded before returning inside, leaving her mother to tend to her, thank the ambulance crew and lead her back inside.

"Sally? Inspector Donavan?" John gasped between bursts of giggles.

"Was a 'fangirl' yes. Now you know where that scar on her cheek comes from…." Sherlock grinned.

"And to think she settled for Anderson…" John shook his head, in disbelief of what he'd just heard.

"Of course she hates me know because the minute I saw her I deduced she was the girl from the show where all the fans went exceptionally wild." Sherlock explained.

"Wow…"

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the slow update, I've had exams and Guiding things, and wanted to spend some time with my friends and boyfriend when I wasn't doing that, but I hope to finish this this summer…Sorry, again….**


End file.
